Haiden Moon
Haiden Moon was an Eden's Garden Hangman Heretic of the Lost Scar tribe who left Eden's Garden to start a family with Sariel Moon. The two of them had twins together, Vanessa Moon and Tristan Moon. Haiden was separated from his family when a Stranger attempted to abduct his wife and he interrupted him. This stopped the Stranger, but also scattered him, his wife and his son across multiple dimensions. Only his daughter was left behind on Earth. Biogrpahy On March 20th 1986, Haiden landed to confront a Stranger that he had seen running through the woods. Haiden pulled his sword from his belt, told the Stranger that he wouldn't let her take the child in her arms, and leapt toward her. The Stranger tried to tell Haiden that she was trying to save the child and then, after realizing that he wasn't listening, put the child on the ground and told him to kill her but save the child. Haiden frowned before the Stranger told him that it wasn't a trick, summoned a gun into her hand, pointed the gun at her head, and told him to save the child. Haiden used the flat of his blade to deflect the bullet, asked the Stranger why she would do that, and was told that the child was dying. Haiden took the Stranger by one arm, knelt down next to the child, and used a power to transport them to an emergency room. Later, Haiden put a hand on the Stranger's arm and told her that the child would be okay. The Stranger thanked Haiden for letting her see the child be saved and said that he could kill her now if that was his price. Haiden transported them back to the woods, told the Stranger that she wasn't evil and asked her why she had tried to save the child. The Stranger told Haiden that she never wanted to hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. Haiden considered the Stranger's words for a moment, told her that they had a lot to talk about, extended his hand toward her and asked her for her name. The Stranger told Haiden that her name was Sariel before he told her that his name was Haiden. Eventually, Haiden contacted Crossroads Academy to warn them that a Stranger with possession powers had targeted one of their potentials. Haiden and Sariel went to dinner to celebrate the fact that the child would be safe from any future possession attempts. Eventually, Haiden and Sariel fell in love, abandoned their respective groups, and ran away to begin their family under a new name. Search and Rescue When Forfax told the prisoners that they would pay, Haiden asked him if he accepted credit cards. Haiden pulled off his helmet, shook his head, introduced himself, and then revealed that he had been searching for the pieces of the orb that had sent him to Seosten space. When Forfax realized that one of the pieces was there, he told Haiden that he had made a mistake to come alone and told him that he would either die or join the other prisoners. Haiden told Forfax that he had actually come for two pieces, one of which had been on the prison world the prisoners had come from, and then said he hadn't come alone. When snipers opened fire on Haiden, he pulled out ricocheted two bullets off of his sword to kill two of them. Haiden side-stepped the blade of a soldier that had attempted to hit him from behind, took hold of his wrist, pulled him in front of him to use him as a human shield and threw him upward. Haiden teleported himself between the snipers, slammed his elbow through one of the sniper's visor, and disarmed the other sniper. Haiden parried the blows of the second sniper, drove his sword backward through the chest of the first sniper, and hit the second sniper in the chin with the hilt of his sword to daze him. Haiden caught the second sniper by the collar, leapt off the balcony, and hurled his sword into the middle of a group of soldiers. While the soldiers were distracted, Haiden threw the sniper into another pair of soldiers, pulled his sword out of the floor, teleported behind another pair of soldiers and flicked his sword up to reassemble it into a rifle. Haiden fired twice, side-stepped to avoid a soldier leaping at him, encased the soldier in stone, and kicked the encased soldier into two more soldiers. Haiden summoned all of the shattered pieces of stone, heated them until they were white hot, and sent them flying through the room before he sensed movement. Haiden twisted around before the soldier's head slid from his neck and fell to the floor to reveal Larissa standing there. After Larissa tore Forfax off his feet and hauled him toward them, Haiden put his foot on Forfax's throat to hold him in place. When Haiden asked Larissa if she had luck, Larissa produced a piece of the orb but told him that Sariel hadn't been there. Haiden told Larissa that it was one more off the list, that Sariel was somewhere in Seosten space, and that one of the worlds had to have her. Larissa promised Haiden that they would find Sariel before he told her that they both belonged with their families. When Forfax attempted to possess Haiden, Haiden told him that he should have warned him about the anti-possession spells that he had put on himself. Forfax froze before he told Haiden that they only thing that they would return to would be to obedience. Haiden told Forfax that there was one thing he could say to save his life, asked him the name of the fried fish he had tasted, told him that he would figure it out and cut off Forfax's head. Haiden put away his sword and then asked Larissa if she was ready to find the next piece of the orb. Later while on the Sunstrider, Haiden told Vanessa and Tristan about the Sunstrider, how space-travel worked, and some of the planets he had been on. When talking with Larissa, Haiden and Larissa were approached by Vanessa and Tristan and asked about the location of Katarin and Isaac. Haiden told Larissa that he would talk to Vanessa and Tristan and then, after Larissa had left the room, Vanessa told Haiden that he was scaring them and asked him what had happened. When Tristan asked if the Seosten had killed Katarin and Isaac, Haiden shook his head and told them what had happened. Later, after Vanessa asked why Isaac had killed Katarin, Haiden told her that Isaac was broken in more ways than they would probably ever understand, that the Seosten had looked for a monster they could plant in Crossroads and had found Isaac, and that the Seosten had made Isaac even worse. For an hour after that, Haiden told Vanessa and Tristan stories about Katarin from what he had heard about Katarin on Earth and from when they had been out in Seosten space together. When Vanessa expressed concern about the Seosten having recruited other students at Crossroads, Haiden squeezed her closer and told her that they would worry about that once they had gotten back to Earth. Three days later, Haiden turned to Vanessa and asked her if she was ready to begin. When Vanesa told Haiden that she was. Haiden issued a command that caused the miniaturized depiction of the Sunstrider's engine in front of them to split apart and then watched her start to put it back together. When the engine was half-completed, Haiden and Vanessa stepped over to where Tristan and Tabbris were. Tristan asked Haiden how Tabbris had come to exist before Vanessa knowingly asked Haiden if the Seosten had made Sariel have Tabbris. Haiden sighed before he told them about Kushiel's lab. When Haiden had finished speaking, Vanessa told Haiden that all of the people that could do it had to die and that they had to free all of the prisoners. Haiden nodded and told them that was the plan before Tristan expressed concern about potential children in the lab. Tabbris revealed that Kushiel ran experiments on the successful children before the children were transferred to another location in order to learn everything that made them viable so that they could duplicate it. Haiden touched Tabbris' cheek and told her that they would rescue all of the people in Kushiel's lab because it was what their extended, convoluted, strange family did. When Tabbris asked if she was a branch, Haiden told her that he thought she was a leaf but with potential to grow into a branch. Haiden went on to state that their family tree was about to fall on top of Kushiel and crush her and her lab before another voice told him that it was glad to hear that. When Haiden looked in the direction of the, Apollo smiled at him before telling them that he would hate to have to rescue Sariel on his own. Physical appearance Haiden is described as a handsome man with expertly styled dark hair. Abilities and skills * Elemental Powers: Haiden had several elemental powers. ** Geokinesis: Haiden had the power to manipulate earthen elements. ** Thermokinesis: Haiden had the power to manipulate heat. * Petrification: Haiden had the power to create a stone shell around a person he came into physical contact with. * Teleportation: Haiden had the power to teleport. Possessions * Heretical Weapon: Haiden's Heretical Weapon was a black sword with a red line running down its side. He could embed his Heretical Weapon into the ground and turn it into an autonomous turret. Appearances * Category:Eden's Garden Hangman Heretics Category:Males Category:Lost Scar Tribe Category:Eden's Garden defectors